


Centuries

by DrosophilaMelanogaster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Psychic Violence, Sexual Content, Steve/Howard - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrosophilaMelanogaster/pseuds/DrosophilaMelanogaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony voleva Steve. Se ne era reso conto lentamente, trovando ogni giorno che passava in quella casa assieme a lui più piacevole, caldo e squisitamente umano.</p>
<p>Se l'amore è vecchio di secoli, quanto tempo occorre perché si rinnovi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I-Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> La storia che segue è deliberatamente ispirata alle canzoni Centurie (Fall Out Boys) e Super Psyco Love (Simon Curtis). Ascoltarle alle sei di mattina, in bus, in mezzo al caos più totale, mi fa molto male.  
> Moltissimo.   
> Date la colpa alla corsa di venti minuti per tutto questo, io non c'entro.   
> Buona lettura!

 

  
  


>  
> 
> _ You will remember me  
>  remember me for centuries. _

 

  
  
Il suono stridulo di una sveglia digitale ruppe il silenzio pieno di respiri che aleggiava nella stanza. Steve aprì gli occhi, lanciando lo sguardo azzurro e assonnato nel buio davanti a se, spense la sveglia ed accese l'abat-jour che illuminò la stanza con un fievole bagliore giallastro. Si rigirò tre le lenzuola verso il centro del letto, trovandosi con il naso schiacciato contro un polpaccio rilassato sopra il cuscino. Sorrise riconoscendo la gamba nuda del suo padrone di casa, percorse con lo sguardo la luce che si scontrava sul suo corpo disegnando la curva tonda del sedere avvolto nella coperta, la linea dritta della spina dorsale e la matassa di capelli scuri e spettinati.  
La sua giornata iniziava almeno tre ore prima di quella di Tony, fuori dalle finestre senza tende la luna tramontava lasciando spazio al sole dorato che saliva lento sullo skyline di New York City.  
Steve sospirò, tornando a portare alla mente i ricordi. Aveva pregato Stark di accoglierlo per poter respirare aria familiare. Il miliardario aveva accettato solo per poter usare Steve come donna delle pulizie, colf per il bucato o cuoco, le rare volte che si degnava di cenare in cucina come tutte le persone sane di mente. Quasi non faceva caso a Steve, ne al fatto che fossero costretti a dividere il letto fino a quando non si fosse deciso a comprargliene uno e a ricavare nella torre una stanza per gli ospiti.  
Rogers, dentro quella torre, centrava ben poco. Non sapeva dare un nome ai due terzi degli aggeggi tecnologici che Stark aveva sparso per quella che era l'area "di sua competenza", vale a dire quella abitabile. Nonostante ciò, sentiva di trovare amiche quelle mura di vetro, come se appartenessero ad un passato che bene o male, in altri modi e con altri volti, aveva già vissuto. La figura di Tony gli ricordava Howard. Era questo il tratto familiare che inseguiva silenziosamente. L'ombra di quello che aveva considerato un amico, nei passi di Ironman, il rampollo miliardario e dalla mente geniale almeno quando il genitore.  
Stark era un genio e Steve poteva solo cercare di mettere pezza alle sue lacune comportamentali, come cercava di fare con Howard, ghiacciandolo con occhiate che avrebbero fermato anche l'avanzata delle Valchirie.  
Tony non si curava del super soldato. Si immergeva nei suoi affari alle dieci del mattino e riemergeva dal laboratorio solo a notte inoltrata. Tirava avanti a caffè e take away della peggior specie e nelle rare volte in cui non era inabissato tra i suoi macchinari, Rogers lo trovava con uno scotch in mano, semi sdraiato sul divano con indosso la vestaglia.  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri solo quando, tra una bestemmia e un improperio, Tony gli ordinò di spegnere "quella dannatissima luce", che a suo dire doveva disturbarlo parecchio.  
-Almeno torna dritto.- gli rispose, alzandosi dal materasso e spegnendo la luce, per poi raggiungere la porta tentoni, inciampando negli scarponi che quello aveva lasciato in giro.  
Raccolse lungo il corridoio i suoi abiti, come ogni mattina, e li buttò nel cestone dei vestiti sporchi prima di scendere per una corsa.  
  
  
Alle dieci la suoneria del cellulare di Stark ruppe di nuovo il silenzio della stanza, ora immersa nel sole. La spense in malo modo, pigiando i polpastrelli sul touch screen in modo del tutto casuale. Scese dal letto e, nudo, si trascinò in cucina dove sapeva che J.A.R.V.I.S gli avrebbe fatto trovare una tazza di caffè fumante. Si appoggiò con il braccio destro alla portafinestra e si immerse nella monotona osservazione delle auto che sfrecciavano sulla strada sotto i suoi piedi.  
Un sudatissimo Steve Rogers, intanto, fece la sua comparsa sulla soglia, bofonchiando un buongiorno e soffocando un ghigno nel vedere Stark nudo in vetrina.  
Si avvicinò silenzioso, mentre il moro ingurgitava un'altra sorsata di caffè e rispondeva al saluto con la bocca impastata dal sonno, senza staccare gli occhi da un taxi giallo che strombazzava ad un Audi che doveva essere guidata da un vero incompetente. Steve gli si portò dietro, appoggiò la mano destra sulla sua, ancorata alla finestra e spinse i fianchi fino a premere tutto il corpo nudo di Tony contro il vetro. Ormai affrontava la nudità di quello come uno dei tani comportamenti anomali che voleva correggere, come se fosse normale, come se non lo turbasse _nemmeno un po'_.  
Si dipinse in volto quella che era un'espressione marziale e si sporse in avanti, sul suo collo.  
-Impara a vestirti se non vuoi che io vada oltre, _Tony_.- disse, ringhiando la parole oltre e soffiando leggermente il suo nome. Il moro aveva stretto la tazza e la sua mano aveva tremato. Steve rise della sua espressione contratta, spostandosi di colpo, dandosi la spinta con la mano che teneva ancora su quella del miliardario, e andò a falcate lunghe fino al bagno, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
-Chi ha mai detto che io non voglia?- sussurrò il moro, forte del fatto che quello non potesse sentirlo.  
  
  
͏  
  
  
Tony voleva Steve. Se ne era reso conto lentamente, trovando ogni giorno che passava in quella casa assieme a lui più piacevole, caldo e squisitamente umano.  
Da quando aveva capito di volerlo _carnalmente_ si era sottratto alla sua compagnia. Come in una punizione auto-imposta, fuggiva a quei suoi modi poco ortodossi di riprenderlo sparendo nelle viscere della Stark Tower, tornando a galla solo quando era certo che quello dormisse.  
Non rientrava nel suo stile, quel suo assiduo fuggire, ma non poteva rischiare con Rogers, non poteva giocarsi per la smania di toccarlo anche la possibilità di _vederlo_. Perciò sfogava se stesso in laboratorio. Donne, alcool e cibo fluivano la sotto senza nemmeno passare per la porta principale. Stark intratteneva rapporti occasionali fantasticando il solo che non poteva avere, ma che desiderava così tanto, tanto da far male.  
Tutte le sue donne avevano capelli biondi e corti, sedere scolpito in muscoli sodi, la pancia piatta e il seno inesistente. Occhi gelidi e profumo di agrumi sul collo.  
Gli somigliavano ma non erano lui. Non avevano la sua irremovibile fermezza militare, il suo senso delle regole, le sue turbe causate da una mente sciolta in un'epoca sbagliata, la sua voce calda e tagliente.  
Quando la mattina Stark ritornava nell'appartamento, sudato, nudo, _distrutto_ , faceva leva su ogni sua buona qualità per tenersi alla larga, si voltava nel senso sbagliato del letto e stringeva convulsamente le braccia al petto sperando che la sbornia avesse la meglio su di lui.  
In quel momento, con il petto del soldato premuto alla schiena, il suo respiro sul collo e il suo bacino incastrato tra le natiche, Stark si era sentito morire, le mani strette a morsa avevano tremato forse troppo vistosamente. Aveva reclinato il collo sperando che quello cogliesse la sua tacita richiesta di baciarlo e morderlo sulla vena pulsante, mentre le sue labbra abbandonavano un lussurioso sospiro.  
Steve non gli aveva prestato attenzione, se ne era andato in bagno ed aveva aperto l'acqua nella doccia. Cominciò a levarsi la tuta sudata, offrendo allo Stark che lo spiava dal buco della serratura, la visione dei suoi muscoli guizzanti sotto il cotone leggero.  
Il vapore che usciva dal getto caldo avvolgeva il corpo del soldato che tentava di specchiarsi sul vetro appannato, rendeva umida la sua pelle, appiccicava i capelli alla fronte e alla nuca. Tony studiava quei dettagli come un uomo della scientifica analizza l'ultimo campione di DNA, con un'erezione svettante tra le cosce che gocciolava contro la porta. Abbassò la maniglia senza fare rumore, favorito dalla nebbia fitta in cui il soldato era immerso, e se la richiuse dietro con un tonfo sordo che fece sobbalzare il biondo.  
-Ci vuole così poco per spaventarti, _Capitan America?_ Il paladino della giustizia teme una serratura rumorosa?- disse il moro, ritrovando un po' del suo sarcasmo e scordandosi dello stato impietoso in cui versava.  
Steve aggrottò la fronte, prima di fare caso a ciò che Stark aveva in serbo per lui, proprio in mezzo alle gambe.  
-E Ironman? Un ragazzino in preda a squilibri ormonali?- Cambiò espressione in un ghigno beffardo, si avvicinò al moro, sovrastandolo e schiacciandolo con la sola ombra e strinse nel pugno chiuso la sua erezione. Scorse piano il pugno dalla punta alla base, calandosi in avanti con le labbra affiancate al suo orecchio.  
-Ti farò toccare le stelle, Stark. Ricorderai questo momento _per secoli_.-


	2. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi di nuovo qui, sempre con la fissa per quelle due canzoni e sempre con idee malsane in mente. Spero che con questo capitolo le mie intenzioni si facciano più chiare (seeeeeh).

 

  
 

> _Flirt with you you're all about it_  
>  _Tell me why I feel unwanted?[...]_  
>  _Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
>  Something substantial with me  
>  Then why do you give me more? _

  
  
  
  
L'attrazione che Stark provava per Steve non era prettamente fisica. C'era qualcosa di morale.  
C'era, e il miliardario odiava ammetterlo a se stesso, qualcosa di sentimentale nel modo in cui si scopriva a guardarlo, nel modo con cui sorrideva al suo savoir-faire d'altri tempi, nel suo preoccuparsi quando le tre ore di corsa del soldato si prolungavano e dal basso del laboratorio non udiva i suoi passi stanchi risalire le scale.  
C'era qualcosa di sentimentale anche nel modo in cui stava baciando la bocca del biondo, nel modo in cui la accarezzava appena con le proprie labbra e stringeva tra le dita i suoi capelli mentre Steve lo spingeva contro la superficie di vetro bollente e umida del box doccia.  
Nemmeno ascoltava le parole cariche d'eccitazione che quello gli sussurrava all'orecchio, mentre finiva di denudarsi e si stringeva a lui, carne contro carne.  
Nemmeno sentì la mancina del soldato scendere tra le sue cosce e cercare la sua apertura, nè prestò attenzione a quei polpastrelli bollenti che ad ogni sussurro lussurioso tentavano di penetrarlo.  
La mente di Tony era occupata da un unico pensiero, e i suoi occhi erano limpidi mentre tra le pareti del suo cranio rimbombava ancora una volta la frase "Mi _vuole_ anche lui", con il tono di chi ha visto realizzato il suo desiderio più profondo, come se non potesse credere di trovarsi nella morsa di quelle braccia di marmo.  
Steve non lo sentiva; voleva solo affondare in quella carne figlia dei ricordi, sperando di ritrovarla nella sua mente impolverata. Calda, stretta e bagnata, in costante attesa.  
Un sottile senso di novità lo teneva ancorato alla bocca del moro, come a voler constatare che il _loro_ modo di baciarlo era lo stesso. Credeva che Howard lo volesse perché, seppur indirettamente, era una sua creatura. L'importante esito di un progetto, il figlio delle sue mani di meccanico.  
Più probabilmente, padre e figlio amavano i biondi ben dotati. Non aveva altro modo per spiegarsi quella smania di Tony di stringerlo e fissarlo negli occhi mentre lo spingeva contro il vetro che si inarcava leggermente verso l'interno della doccia.  
Si fermò ad ascoltare i gemiti da puttana che il moro lasciava strisciare fuori dalle labbra prima di affondare all'improvviso due dita dentro di lui, fino alle nocche. La gola di Tony si spezzò in un grido aspirato che avrebbe voluto rimbombare per la stanza, tra il vapore, ma che restò incastrato al suo epiglottide. L'indice e il medio di Steve si tinsero di sfumature rossastre. Per quanto _male_ facesse per quanto Tony andava incontro a quel dolore, convinto che per fare _l'amore_ bisognasse soffrire almeno un po'. Al contrario sarebbe stata un mera scopata, e di quelle poteva averne quante voleva.  
Voleva fare l'amore con Rogers, mentre lui voleva solo impalarlo sopra di se, congiungere la carne con la carne e poi dimenticarsi ogni singolo gesto, sguardo e bacio che si sarebbero scambiati.  
Quando la fronte stropicciata del miliardario fu rilassata e la sua mano ebbe lasciato la presa sulla sua nuca, portò le dita alle sue labbra, sostituendole con la propria erezione che si ergeva tra di loro.  
Tony morse le sue dita, Steve spingeva in lui aprendolo, spaccandolo, lasciandolo senza fiato in gola.  
Il miliardario era abbandonato alle sue mani, lasciava che il dolore lo cullasse, che Steve lo spingesse e lo tenesse schiacciato contro il vetro. Vedeva la schiena del soldato e il suo stesso volto riflessi nello specchio su cui scivolavano lente minuscole goccioline d'acqua. Si perse a fissarle, mentre attorno a lui tutto era nero, e c'era solo Steve. Steve e le gocce. Steve e il dolore lancinante che lo teneva con il respiro trattenuto.  
Si vedeva sobbalzare e pensò, stringendo il bicipite gonfio del soldato tra le dita, che forse l'amore non l'avrebbe ucciso.  
Al massimo avrebbe perso la testa, ma non si sarebbe notata la differenza.  
Steve non pensava, grugniva parole che arrivavano a Tony almeno cento volte più attutite rispetto al modo in cui uscivano dalla sua gola. Il biondo viaggiava lanciato nel passato di anni, non prestava attenzione al corpo fremente sotto di lui, le immagini dietro le sue palpebre erano un silenzioso e logoro film in bianco e nero.  
-Howard.-  
Tony perse un battito.  
Howard.  
Tony perse il ritmo del respiro.  
Howard.  
Tolse le mani dalla sua schiena, smise di reggersi.  
Howard.  
Steve i vuotò nei suoi intestini, lo adagiò sul pavimento piastrellato e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
-Ottimo lavoro, soldato.- gli strizzò l'occhio e sparì sotto il getto bollente della doccia.  
Anthony non si era mai sentito così _non voluto_.  
Il nome di suo padre rimbombava nella sua testa, rimbalzava nel suo cranio come una pallina in un flipper e tornava sulla punta delle sue labbra che tremavano leggermente.  
Gli fu chiaro, terribilmente e chiaramente, il motivo per cui Steve continuava a vivere in quella torre, il motivo per cui gli stava così vicino, il motivo per cui dormiva nel suo stesso letto. Era ancorato ad un passato che amava, e che Tony voleva a tutti i costi cancellare.  
_-E' questo che fanno i padri, se ne vanno.-_  
  
  
♣  
  
  
Quando Steve uscì dalla doccia e si affacciò al salotto dalla porta del bagno, trovò la stanza vuota. Il bicchiere di scotch ancora pieno sul bancone della cucina, le chiavi abbandonate sul tavolo.  
Tony era uscito, vagava per le vie di New York con un prepotente mal di stomaco e l'impossibilità di camminare decentemente. Portava gli occhiali da sole calcati sugli occhi per nascondere il “L'ho appena preso in culo dallo scopamico di mio padre” che portava stampato nelle iridi spente. E la consapevolezza di tutto questo gli faceva incredibilmente male.  
Sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa, prima o poi, ma ora tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era sprofondare in se stesso.  
Non guardava nemmeno dove metteva i piedi, camminava per forza d'inerzia e non prestava attenzione alle persone che gli si scontravano contro e lo mandavano al diavolo.  
Steve camminava in tuta di cotone lungo la stanza. Non si sentiva in colpa, era semplicemente stanco, voleva solo dormire.  
Era sceso al laboratorio e aveva trovato ogni luce spenta, così, certo che Tony fosse uscito, magari per prendere una boccata d'aria, era tornato nell'appartamento e si era addormentato sul divano.  
Al suo ritorno Tony aveva guardato il corpo del soldato, si era morso le nocche e con lo sguardo carico di risentimento se lo era lasciato alle spalle, girando la chiave nella toppa come a volerlo lasciare _al di fuori_.  
Ma dentro di lui, dietro le tende tirate delle sue palpebre, il volto di Rogers faceva la sua comparsa ridente e carico di scherno.  
Scaricò un pugno sul legno della porta facendolo vibrare, mentre l'idea di andarsene diventava per lui sempre più allettante.   
Rogers dormiva profondamente. I suoi occhi vorticavano furiosi nello strascico della fase REM. I sogni di Steve erano popolati da volti sovrapposti che tentavano di prevaricare uno sull'altro. Le immagini del volto gemente e arrossato di Tony volevano avere la meglio su quelle sbiadite e impolverate del volto di suo padre. Lottavano come leoni, si ferivano. In flash chiari appariva la caduta di Tony sopra New York, il volo di Bucky tra i ghiacci e la sua stessa faccia che sprofondava lentamente in acque gelide. Tutto si ripeteva in cicli continui ed ogni volta la figura di Ironman diventava più luminosa. Si faceva più viva e a Steve sembrò che tutto fosse estremamente _vero_ , che potesse _toccarlo_ attraverso il velo del sogno.  
 


End file.
